Trick or Treat
by Dark Goddess 1487
Summary: After being married in August, Steve and Evelyn get ready to celebrate her birthday and Halloween together. It is a sequel to Old fashioned ideal, Project Destiny and prequel to close your eyes. Steve/OC


I own nothing

The day of Evelyn birthday and her birthday bash that Tony was throwing for her. Evelyn and Steve had moved into the house in Scarsdale New York. The sun poured into the bedroom where she was asleep. She moaned tried to roll closer to where Steve normally slept. She touched the cold spot. She lifted her head to look around the bedroom. Steve was nowhere to be found. She made the move to get out of bed. Steve came into the room with tray of breakfast items. He placed it on the nightstand before making sure she was in bed. He kissed her until the point it left them breathless. Her hands traveled to the back of his neck trying to pull him into the kiss more. He pulled away gently as she made a moan in protest.

"Happy birthday, Mrs. Rogers."

"Thank you." Evelyn said leaning up to kiss him softly.

She looked at the tray of food. Then back to Steve. He had huge smile on his face. She tilted her head.

"What's all this?" Evelyn asked gesturing to the tray of food.

"Breakfast in bed for the most beautiful dame in the world."

Steve placed the tray on her lap before kissing her softly and sat down next to her. She cut a bite of pancakes and brought to her mouth. She made a happy sound. She cut another bite and brought over for him to have a bite. He shook his head but ate it. They proceed to feed each other bites of food.

Once the food was gone Steve placed the tray on the bed side table. Evelyn looked so peaceful and sedate. Her lips had remnants of syrup on them.

"You are too good to me" Evelyn said.

Steve gave her a boyish grin before kissing her again. His tongue ran across her bottom lip. Her hands travel around the back of his neck. His hands traveled down her body to her breast. He started to knead and tease them causing her to break the kiss. She let out little breathy moans and pleads for more. He mouth travel down her neck to the spot where her neck met her collarbones. He start to give little kiss to the spot before nipping and sucking on that spot. It caused her to moan his name loud. He smiled into her neck. He loved her reaction to him. Her hands traveled down his well toned back to his butt. She pulled him back into the bed. He landed on top of her but they never missed beat. Soon Steve and Evelyn were lost in a passion filled love-making session.

* * *

Hours later Evelyn woke again with her head cuddle up on Steve's well tone chest. His hand was holding her close and rubbing the small of her back. He kissed her forehead as she squeezed him. She turned her head and kissed his chest. There were love bits and scratch marks on both of them, her marks were more pronounced than his. Steve with his other hand reached to the nightstand and pulled out the drawer out to get a box out of it. He placed it near her hand which was near in neck. Her green eyes traveled to the box. She leaned up to open the box. It was emerald silver vintage looking bracelet. Evelyn eyes went wide in shock. She sat up and gave Steve a wide-eyed look.

"Steve this is too much"

Steve sat up wrapping his arm around her. He kissed her again. She shook her head as he took the bracelet out of the box and placed it around her wrist.

"Can't a husband buy his wife a present on her birthday?" Steve asked.

Evelyn gave him a tear filled look; kissing him hard on his lips. Before, she throws her arms around his neck.

"I love you"

"I love you too"

Steve lifted her head so he could see her face. He kissed her softly; removing tear from her face.

"These are happy tears right?"

Evelyn nodded her before cuddling closer to him. He kissed her again.

"I saw it and thought of my baby and I couldn't think of anyone else wearing it but you. The way the emeralds sparkle in the light reminds me so much of your eyes"

"I love you"

Steve kissed her again; resting their forehead together. He ran his hand down her face.

* * *

Later Steve and Evelyn were getting ready for her birthday costume party that was going be Stark Tower. She was upstairs in the bathroom trying to cover up the love bit on her collar bones. Steve walked into the bathroom and leaned against the door jamb. He was wearing a prince charming outfit. He eyes traveled to array of makeup on the vanity. She had grey-blue eye shadow and rose-pink lipstick. Steve walked back into the bathroom and wrapped his arm around her middle.

"Sweetheart what are you doing?"

"Trying to cover this up"

Evelyn turned her neck so he could see the hickey. Steve gave her a smile. She playfully hit him on his chest. He playfully reacted before swaying with her. He kissed her neck again. She shook her head.

"Are you nearly ready baby?"

"Yes"

"So what are going as again?"

"Cinderella that why you dress like Prince Charming"

Steve kissed her cheek again and smiled at her. Evelyn tried to cover the hickey again before giving up and started to clean up the makeup. She headed to the bedroom. He followed behind her and watched as she removed the bathrobe. She had on white lace strapless bra and panties that were similar to the one she wore on their wedding night with white knee-high stockings. He groaned at sight of her in them.

"Are you trying to torture me?"

Evelyn turned back to him. She had coy smile on her face. Steve walked over to her wrapped his arms around her middle.

"No"

"The last time I saw you them was on our honeymoon"

"Those beaches, the crystal clear lagoon. You outdid yourself on that one."

Steve smiled and kissed her neck. The memories of their honeymoon played in both their minds. It was a private tropical island in South Pacific.

"You in those little string bikinis."

"What about the little outfits?" Evelyn asked coyly.

"How can I forget about those Mrs. Rogers?"

Steve started to kiss down her neck. She turned in his arms wrapping her arms around his neck.

"If we continued down this path we never get to the party." Evelyn stated.

Steve rested his head against hers. His hands were still resting on her hips. They started to sway back and forth.

"Is that such a bad thing?" Steve asked

Evelyn kissed his lips than his check. Smiling as she shook her head. She broke out of his hold and walked into the closet grabbing what looked like glass high heels. She slipped them on her feet as Steve watched.

"Tony went to all this trouble. The least we can do is show up"

Evelyn walked back into the bedroom, walking over to the bed were a corset was sitting. She picked it up and wrapped it around her stomach. Steve looked at her oddly. She struggled to get it laced.

"What are you doing?"

"Help me out here; it is corset to give me that perfect hourglass shape to make the dress look right"

"Your body is perfect the way it is"

Never the less, Steve walked over to her to taking the laces and laced up the back and tying it close not nearly as tight as Evelyn original intending up still tight. She could still breath which was plus. Steve kissed the back on her neck and ran his hands up the curve of her back. She shivered at his touch. She turned in his arms smiling up at him. He smiled down at her with dazzling boyish smile.

"I love you."

"I love you"

* * *

Soon she was dress in off the shoulder sweetheart neckline satin and brocade ball gown in icy blue color. The dress had attached peplum that was done in brocade fabric. She had white opera gloves. Steve went downstairs to start to car when she put the finishing touches on her look. Her hair was up in bun with tiara in her hair. She was spinning in circle when Steve came into the room. He walked over to take her hand and bring it up to his mouth kissing it. She gave him the biggest smile.

"Beautiful"

"Thank you"

Steve offered her his arm she slipped her hand through his arm.

* * *

Steve and Evelyn made their way inside the Penthouse of Stark Tower. It was completely decorated for Halloween. Tony made his way over to them he was dressed up like a devil. Evelyn near laughed at sight of him.

"Cap, Dolly welcome…Prince Charming and Cinderella. I should have guessed? I guess Nat wins the pot"

Steve gave him a look. She ran her hand down his arm soothingly. He turned and looked at her with smile.

"Happy birthday Dolly" Tony said.

Tony took her hand and kissed it. She giggled at Tony antics. Tony started to talk to Steve about some improvements for his shield. Her eyes traveled around the room. She noticed Natasha was dress like flapper Clint stood by her looking much like the man from 1920s. They looked like they step out of the book the Great Gatsby; one of Tasha's favorite novels not that she would tell anyone that. Bruce was by them dressed like pirate complete with eye patch. Rachael was near him look much like a pirate too. Evelyn pointed to Bruce. Steve eyes traveled to where she pointed; he nearly could not contain his laughter. This was nothing like other Stark events. It was mainly Avengers and agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Pepper made her way over to them dress like angel with two drinks in her hand. She handed the drinks to them. Before, hugging and kissing Evie on her cheek and then hugging Steve.

"Happy birthday Evie; you two are adorable."

"Thank you" Steve and Evelyn said together.

Steve and Evelyn looked at each other before they started to laugh. Steve leaned down and kissed her softly. Before, they walked over to Natasha and Clint. Tony wrapped his arm around Pepper.

"They are really perfect for each other aren't they?" Pepper asked.

"Yeah, it is a little sickening." Tony joked.

Pepper turned and glared at him. Tony held up his hands in surrender.

"I glad they have each other. I like I have you…"

Pepper leaned up and kissed him on cheek.

* * *

Hours later Evelyn sat on one of sofa in the room. She was surrounded by everyone. Steve had his arm wrapped around her as they sang Happy Birthday. She blew out the candles on the cake which was devil food cake.

Next came the present, Clint gave her knife with a note that said just in case. She laughed and smiled over to Clint. Steve rubbed her shoulders. Rachael and Bruce went in together to get her kitchen aid mixer that was painted red white and blue much like Steve's shield per of Tony idea. Natasha present was next. It was wrapped in pale blue paper. Evelyn opened it was memory book. It had pictures of her Natasha at the beginning of the book. She looked over her shoulder to see Steve staring at picture and Natasha smiling like idiots at what looked like concert. It continued to pictures of her and Steve together. Evelyn eyes went wide at the picture of her and Steve both in uniform that looked like they were on the carrier.

"It's amazing where camera at on that carrier isn't it?" Natasha joked.

"Yeah"

The next pictures in the book where of Steve's birthday. The pictures of her and Steve's wedding day were after that. At that point happy tears were falling down her face. Steve squeezed her shoulder.

"Thank you" Evelyn said.

"Enough tears it my turn" Tony joked

Tony handed her a red and gold wrapped package. She opened the package. It was tiny the size of earring box. It looked like pieces of metal about the size of penny. She looked at them oddly. She turned her confused look to Tony.

"They are com-devices. There one for both of you. In case you on mission and need each other. This way Cap talk to you when he away from all means of calling."

"Thank you Tony"

Pepper handed Evelyn a package. Evelyn opened the box again which was the size of earrings. She opened box it small diamond studs. Evelyn smiled at Pepper and mouthed,

"Thank you".

* * *

Next, came Fury's present it was a simple box. She opened it gently slight unsure what it could be. Steve squeezed her shoulder as if he felt her uneasiness. It was book it about something that she enjoyed doing about counseling. She flipped opened the book that was when she read the note on inside cover. She quickly got up and walked over to Fury and hugged him with happy tears in her eyes. He was dressed as S.W.A.T team member, which was not much different from his normal look. He looked a little uneasy but patted her back any way.

"Thank you"

"No problem."

Steve read the last note in the book; his eyes went wide.

_Evelyn Rogers,_

_I know not how to express what you have done for me. Phil who taken care of you wanted nothing more to see you happy settled down. We had talked about that for years. The spy assassin role was never in you. You were too much of a mothering, caring soul. Now that you have found your white knight; I want to give you chance to pursue route of being a counselor if you so desire. And after you have completed your degree, if you wish, S.H.I.E.L.D. would love to have you. Most of the agents know and trust you already so I can think of no better one for the job._

_Happy Birthday,_

_Director Nick Fury of S.H.I.E.L.D._

* * *

The next evening Steve and Evelyn were curled up watching an old horror classic. Evelyn had bowl of candy near the front door and porch light on. She was wearing orange scoop neck to and jeans. Steve was in his white undershirt and jeans. The door bell rang; Steve looked over to Evelyn as she put the movie on pause and walked over the front door. He was hot on her trail when she opened the front door.

"Trick or Treat?" The children said together.

Steve eyes went wide at sight of five children in costumes looking like the avengers. Evelyn tried hard to contain her giggles as she reached for the bowl of candy. She gave Steve a look that held a child like joy.

"Oh, what great costumes." Evelyn said as she put candy in each of their bags.

Steve wrapped his arms around her as she watched the children go on to the next house. She leaned back into his arms. The night continued like this for few more hours. There were many different costumes but by far there were a lot of avengers.

* * *

Steve was leaning against the sofa as Evelyn cuddled into his chest. The smile was still glue to her face.

"How many of them were Captain America?"Steve asked.

"Forty-two give or take."

Steve groaned and rubbed her back. Evelyn looked up at him grabbing his hand and rubbing it.

"But I have the greatest one right here"

Steve looked down at her before, leaning down kissing her. He pulled away laughing at her little joke. She started to laugh when he laughed. He held her close to his side. They went back to watching the horror classic.


End file.
